


Bring Down Heaven and Hell

by loveisasacrifice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Rebirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisasacrifice/pseuds/loveisasacrifice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has watched Dean die too many times.</p>
<p>This deviates slightly from the timeline in Supernatural, but it is still mostly the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Down Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on Booksie, so don't think I copied it or anything. This is an original work, but all the characters belong to the writers and stuff.
> 
> The original is on Booksie, but I changed the format of this one so it is multi-chaptered and much more detailed.

   It starts with a mandate. One that should've been painless and easy and so simple. But it's not. Castiel recieves the fire-message early in the morning of his 20th year of existence. It begins as a hum. Soft, but easily heard within his head. Castiel listens as the echoing boom of Uriel's voice relates his commands. Castiel is to protect a holy man, who serves God with his heart, soul, and mind. Castiel just murmurs his assent with invisible lips and once again delves into his own mind. He prioritizes and sorts and figures out every detail of his assignment.

   Lucifer comes by while Castiel is thinking, and nods at Castiel's description of his job. Castiel's thoughts are elsewhere, but he briefly notes that Lucifer's beautiful white feathers are streaked through with dark, painful looking streaks of purple and black. Lucifer's quiet goodbye is strained, but Castiel does not notice. Later, he is brutally yanked out of his daze of thoughts by Uriel. Castiel is confused by the anger in pain in Uriel's dark eyes. Why is he showing...  _emotion_? Castiel is dragged to the gate of heaven, where the beautiful translucent gates are mangled and sliced with an angel blade. One single feather is stabbed through a sharp piece of metal. Uriel explains the meaning of the feather.

   Castiel cannot feel anything. He does not allow this holy body of his, created to serve, to feel anything. So he is shocked when one shimmering tear falls onto the white feather, streaked through with the dark poison of sin.

 

   Abel is born as with a brother. Castiel frowns when he sees this, for he did not account for this  _variable_  in his plans of protecting Abel. Castiel sighs and keeps watching Abel, but he is also preoccupied with things in heaven.

   Gabriel's pranks are growing deadly. They started innocently enough, with small explosions of shimmering glitter and waterfalls of holy water in public places. When Uriel did not smile but just glared, Gabriel's smile faded slightly. He then resorted to creating random animals and placing them on the earth. They did not seem to amuse Uriel at all, especially not the strange beaked mammal that laid eggs. Uriel exploded in a fury and yelled at Gabriel for creating "an abomination that goes against God's will!". Gabriel did not smile.

   Castiel decides that Abel is safe enough with just 3 more people on the earth with him, so he turns his inner eye to Gabriel. His soul is surrounded with the crimson of anger and hatred, and Castiel cannot bear having one of his brethren letting go of control of their emotions. Castiel approaches him and tries to placate Gabriel's anger, but the red grows more intense and directs towards Castiel. Castiel can only watch in horror as Cain is struck with unholy, manipulated anger, and kills Abel. Gabriel does not say anything to Castiel as he flies out the mangled gates and disappears in the earth.

   Castiel descends to earth as quickly as his wings allow him, but he is too late. Cain stands in the middle of a crimson field, and his expression is one of horror. But Castiel is too angry to care that Gabriel did this, and he marks Cain and changes the memories of the puny humans. Soon Cain becomes a wanderer, and everyone believes that he killed Abel of jealousy. Castiel does not feel any remorse, for if God cared, God would've saved Abel and said something about Castiel's manipulation. He flies back to heaven, where angels stare and murmur among each other. Castiel does not care until he flies above a lake where his reflection burns his eyes.

   His wings are streaked with black, and Castiel's cries ring across the heavens.

 


End file.
